


Restoration

by laulan



Series: 30-300 [21]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulan/pseuds/laulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What did you mean, before?” Alex asks later, when they’re alone. “‘Thanks for the wake-up call?’” (Companion piece to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/633360">Recollection</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restoration

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a project where I wrote one 300-word ficlet for each day in September.

“What did you mean, before?” Alex asks later, when they’re alone. “‘Thanks for the wake-up call?’”

Darwin smiles, his eyes flashing silver. “I heard you,” he says. His voice is drier than it used to be, like he hasn’t spoken for a hundred years, but it still makes everything in Alex want to sit up and listen. “When you were praying, you said my name, and I heard it. Heard all kinds of things, I guess, but that’s the only one I remember. Woke me up—reminded me what I was missing.”

He reaches out and catches Alex’s hand like it’s the easiest thing in the world to do, threading their fingers together. Alex’s nerves flare wide open all over; sharp, good heat pushes the breath out of him. He squeezes Darwin’s hand back.

 _Let’s run away,_ he wants to say. To beg, if he’s honest. _Just you and me. Let’s get out of here, tonight, go anywhere we want._

He pulls his lips between his teeth and tugs Darwin in close, instead. Alex needs Darwin, but so do the X-Men, so he won’t ask. He’ll just thank the universe for a miracle.

Darwin is warm, and he smells like the air after lightning. His skin fizzes a little against Alex’s cheek. Alex can feel his own energy shifting in reply, static purring in his blood. He dares to kiss Darwin’s neck, then leans up to catch his mouth, and can he help it if he gets a little clingy? Digging his fingers into Darwin’s shoulders just to make sure—

They kiss for a long time, till Alex’s heart finally slows. “Don’t leave again,” he whispers after. “Okay?”

“I won’t,” Darwin says, and the way he says it, tender and full of something wordless, makes Alex feel really, really alive.


End file.
